


A Helping Hand

by carriethemet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Office Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriethemet/pseuds/carriethemet
Summary: Working on the bridge is a high stress job and it doesn't help that every time you mess something up, General Hux is there.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 41





	A Helping Hand

Working on the bridge was never boring. Even with your recent promotion, you felt that you were finally figuring your way around things. You found the best time to take your lunch break, you found a friend who you could share side-eyes with whenever Kylo Ren had a temper tantrum, and you even found a new crush. Although crush seemed like such a juvenile term for the desire you felt for your boss.

The man was like a clock. Always on the bridge at the exact same time every morning, always dressed impeccably, and always without fail, there to catch you when you messed up.

“Another filing error, Lieutenant?” He asked with a sneer looking down at you at your station.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.” You promised, not able to meet his eyes.

“I’ve heard that one before. Have you ever considered asking anyone else for help if you’re not certain of what you’re supposed to do?” He asked. You shook your head. Asking for help signified weakness and you could not be weak as a member of the First Order.

"You misplace files, misdirect communication coms, show up late to your shift, and are easily distracted Lieutenant. Is there anything you can do successfully?" He asked harshly.

"I'm loyal to the First Order and to this ship and crew, Sir. I promise I can do better." You told him. He raised a sharp eyebrow at you and considered this.

“Come to my office at 2100 hours. It seems you need more training if you wish to remain in your position.” The General told you before walking away. Your skin flushed bright red. Great. You were so bad at your job that your boss thought you required more work. That was exactly what no one in the First Order wanted. We were in a war, to take up more time from those higher up was something to be ashamed of, and you were certainly ashamed.

You were good at your job, it was just whenever General Hux was around, you did get distracted by him. Not that you would ever admit this to anyone. It just didn't help that he was always around and noticed absolutely everything that happened on the bridge.

Not to let your embarrassment overshadow a direct order from your General, you stood outside his office door, staring at your datapad, waiting for the clock on it to show exactly 2100 hours. You couldn’t knock a minute early or a minute late, that would not work for the clockwork General. When the datapad flashed you took a deep breath and tucked it away in your bag before knocking at the door.

“Come in.” General Hux's voice drew out. You shifted your uniform as you pushed open the matte black door.

“Ah, Lieutenant. Right on time. It seems you can do one thing right.” He said, sitting behind his desk, staring at you. The intensity of his gaze made you squirm, feeling a slight sweat dampen your brow.

“I need you to locate some files for me. Do you think you’re capable of that?” He asked, looking down at his datapad, reading whatever message had just been sent to him.

“Yes, Sir.” You replied. Your datapad pinged with the information from him. You waited a minute for him to say something, but he continued to ignore you. So you turned to the filing cabinets to your left that were facing his desk.

You stared at the names of the files he was requesting in the datapad message, but they didn’t make any sense. You didn’t want to admit to him your confusion though, that’s why you were here in the first place. So you decided to start with looking for them alphabetically, opening the drawer that was second from the top. As you rummaged through, you felt a sudden presence come up behind you.

You jumped, but didn’t turn as a feather light touch grazed your ass. You couldn’t believe this was happening, but you certainly hoped it was.

“Having any trouble?” General Hux asked nonchalantly behind you, as his gloved hands continued to trace the outline of your ass.

“No, Sir.” You whispered.

“Hmm.” He said softly. An idea popped into your head.

“I can’t find any files in this drawer, I’ll have to move on to the next one.” You said, shutting the drawer and bending over, lower to the next one. General Hux’s hands paused as your movement thrust your ass further into his grasp.

“Very good, Lieutenant. I’ve had my eye on you for a while. I knew you were capable of some sort of initiative. All you needed was the proper encouragement.” He grunted, slapping your ass. You moan as he gripped your hips and you immediately started to grind back against him, pleased to feel his hardness rubbing against you.

“Come now Lieutenant, what’s taking you so long?” General Hux asked as he started to pull your skirt up. A shiver ran up your spine, feeling the touch of his leather gloves as they dragged the regulation wool skirt up until it hung around your waist.

“I’m a little distracted, Sir.” You sighed out. General Hux chuckled as he pulled down your sheer tights. Redness crept up your neck and into your cheeks. You were dripping with wetness and you were certain that it showed in your panties. Sure enough, he rubbed his finger against the wet spot right over your clit. Your insides spasmed at the intimate touch, goosebumps raising up all over your body. You swallowed a whimper.

“Do you need any help?” Hux asked, his voice husky. You shook your head, biting your lip as he moved your underwear aside and slipped a gloved finger into your folds.

“What was that, Lieutenant?” He asked, pushing into you.

“No, Sir. I can do it.” You replied, haggardly. He slipped another finger into you, picking up speed. You let out a low moan.

“That won’t do, Lieutenant. You need to keep your voice down with me.” He tsked, pulling his fingers out of you. You let out a pitiful whimper, not daring to look back at him.

You heard a tearing sound, realizing the General had ripped the seams of your panties, tearing them off of you, leaving you completely open to him.

“When you need help, you have to take it.” General Hux admonished you, shoving your panties into your mouth. The taste of your own wetness made you moan again.

“Now, let’s dig a little deeper for those files.” Hux said as you felt the head of his cock graze your folds. He shoved in quickly all at once, not giving you time to adjust to his size. Your cries were muffled and your insides quivered at the invasion. He started at a slow and leisurely pace. Your insides hummed in pleasure, but you were stuck at a crest of pleasure that you couldn’t quite get over.

“Would you like some help, Lieutenant?” Hux asked. You nodded.

“That won’t work for me Lieutenant. You need to say it.” He growled, quickening his pace.

How?! He shoved your underwear in your mouth and now wanted you to beg for help? After one hard thrust, you sputtered out an embarrassing whine.

“Pwease, Suur.” You cried.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you, Lieutenant.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Pwease halfp me, Suur.” You moaned.

“Of course Lieutenant.” He replied, pounding into you, reaching a gloved hand from his grip on your hips to slide down your front and rub your clit.

The pressure threw you into ecstasy, your insides milking his cock through your orgasm as you slumped into the filing cabinet, barely able to hold yourself up with your shaking legs. General Hux continued to pound into you. When he used his free hand to slap you ass, you fell into oblivion again as you felt his cock jerk inside of you as he came.

He slid out of you and the sudden emptiness made you whimper. You felt his hands grips your ass again as he knelt down behind you and started licking his cum out of you. You could hardly believe it, but you came for a third time as he tongue you and licked up your combined leaking juices.

As he finished, the General pulled up your tights and slid your skirt back over your hips, putting you back together, because you could hardly move. He turned you around, and you saw his face for the first time since this exchange happened. You blushed as you looked up at him. His face was as impassive as ever, but there was a spark in those cold, piercing eyes. He took your makeshift gag out and slid your panties into his pocket as he pulled your mouth against his. The kiss was forceful and the taste of you on his lips and tongue was almost enough to make you cum again.

“So, have you learned your lesson?” Hux asked, pulling back.

“I’m not sure I did. I think I have so much more to learn.” You said, boldly, only a little afraid of what his reaction would be. The General smirked at you before turning back to walk to his desk.

“Then you will return here again tomorrow to continue your training.” He said as he sat behind his desk.

“I look forward to your help, General Hux.”


End file.
